The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Vehicle suspensions typically include springs, shock absorbers, and linkages that connect a frame or body of a vehicle to wheels of the vehicle. Linkages are also referred to as links. Suspension systems affect vehicle ride and handling. Vehicle ride and handling affect safety, drivability, and whether vehicle occupants are isolated from road noise, bumps, and vibrations.
Air suspension is a type of vehicle suspension that typically includes air shocks or air springs, an air pump or compressor that is electrically or mechanically (e.g., engine) driven, and a control valve that may be adjusted to release air from the air bags.
The compressor pressurizes air in the air bags. The air bags can provide all of the spring force needed to support the vehicle, or the air bags can augment the spring force provided by (non-air) springs. The pressure in the air bags may be controlled to improve ride quality and/or to provide a self-leveling suspension. A self-leveling suspension maintains a vehicle at a desired ride height regardless of the load on the vehicle. A self-leveling suspension may include one or more ride-height sensors so the ride height of a vehicle may be controlled using closed-loop feedback.